


夜晚的鼓声 The Night Drum

by Alucard1771



Series: 【Jamaica Farewell】 [1]
Category: Punk Rock RPF, The Clash
Genre: Jamaica, M/M, Pre-Slash, Total Fabrication Except Some True Events and Details
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: 发生在牙买加的事都将留在牙买加。What happens in Jamaica stays in Jamaica.
Relationships: Mick Jones/Joe Strummer
Series: 【Jamaica Farewell】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699453
Kudos: 8





	夜晚的鼓声 The Night Drum

他们第三次坐进影院末排角落看同部电影，慢悠悠地在指间来回递着一卷金斯敦本地大麻。

昏暗的室内，只有烟头在笃定地明明灭灭。银幕反射的光亮随放映画面不断变化，给观看者的眼打上玻璃珠的质感。分明可见的烟气在放映窗前飘荡。整个影院弥漫着植物燃烧的特殊气味。

牙买加国内的紧张局势和社会治安问题给Mick和Joe的行程添了相当多的不快。影院成了他们的临时避难所：一旦进入这片黑暗，便可享受按小时计算的与世隔绝。这大概就是Joe一直劝Mick来看电影的原因。

Mick抬起没夹烟的手松了松衣领，感到衣服湿黏地贴在背上。他们在本地总穿着全套朋克行头出门。那热得可怕，但能给他们一种安全感——也许当地人会把他们当成商船海员，从而放他们一条生路。有汗水从Mick浓密的卷发落进领子里，让他感到一丝狼狈。影院又小又闷，根本没有通风可言。如果不是因为大麻，百无聊赖，以及Joe的劝说，很难想象他们会反反复复来这地方，一待就是快两小时——他不知道Joe那股子执着劲儿是哪来的。

这个比他大三岁的人做出的决定时常不可理喻。但会选择同意其中的某一些，Mick觉得自己也很不可思议。

观众席忽然开始骚动，打断了Mick的思绪。他听到一片懊恼的叹气声，此起彼伏，还有人激动地喊了句什么。Mick眯起眼睛，捏着烟深吸了一口。同部片子看到第三遍，他几乎可以根据观众的反应猜出剧情进行到了哪儿：被围困的主角试图搭船逃离，却没能在海中抓住垂落的船梯，只能精疲力尽地游回岸边。

也许是被内战的阴云撩拨着神经，也许是天性如此，牙买加人看电影时总带着一种古怪的投入，仿佛电影中的躁动不安也同等地投射到了观众席上。他和Joe来了三次，每次都在同样的地方观察到同样的反应——主角最终伏法时，观众也必然会一阵情绪激昂。Mick甚至想象过，要是有本地观众带了枪，看到激动处指不定会朝银幕一阵扫射（“为我们的金斯敦之行的奇遇再添一笔”，他讽刺地想）。

Mick和Joe讨论过这些。Joe似乎对此颇为着迷。他告诉Mick，牙买加像极了他小时候待过的各种地方。看来儿时对异域文化旺盛的好奇心和探究欲被他完整地保留至今。即使这地方混乱得超出预期，也无法浇灭Joe的某些热情。这让Mick偶尔想大翻白眼。

作为格格不入的外来者，他们在并不友好的金斯敦时刻担心着惹祸或受骗（至少Mick是这样）。Mick清楚记得他们刚来的时候，两人在酒店一办完入住就兴致勃勃地上街扫“货”。好不容易找到本地大麻贩子聚集的那条街，立刻挨了骗。

Joe非常不擅长管钱，所以出门时只有Mick带了现金。直觉告诉Mick，这条陌生街道危机四伏，令人不安。三五成群的本地人偶尔打量他们几眼。那些人多数都眼白发黄，眼神不善。

如果不是为了大麻，Mick当时只想立刻离开。但是Joe有点兴奋得过头，似乎突然忘记了自己的处境。他伸长了脖子，反过来肆无忌惮地打量那些人。Mick还没反应过来，他就和那些人中的一个搭上了话。

“嘿，Mick，这人说他有货。赶紧把钱给他。”“不，我觉得我们不该给钱。”“给他吧，Mick。”Joe 咧嘴笑着，露出他难看的上牙，很有信心似的伸手去拍他的肩。

Mick叹了口气。在强烈的不详预感下，他抽出几张，打算交给对方。

对方抢过钱一溜烟跑走的动作快到Mick根本来不及看清。他瞠目结舌地看着那个上一秒还在点头哈腰的当地人脚底抹油拐进了前面某条巷子。

几秒后，他僵硬地扭过头。Joe的手还在他肩上，看着那人跑远的方向，显然还沉浸在震惊中。还好那人最后还是带来的他们想要的东西。但Mick还是对Joe的不计后果生了很久的闷气 ）。

Mick讨厌争执和事端。他只想放松。虽然不愿责怪Joe，但Joe的性格有时会让这变得有些难。

想到这儿，Mick叹了口气。比起影院，他显然更乐意待在凉爽、安全的酒店房间里度过夜晚——经过一系列波折他得承认，自己对牙买加的那股理想主义热情没刚来时那么高涨了。

如果Mick Jones的生命中有什么不想妥协的东西，那就是基本的生活质量（比如大麻，不间断供应的足量大麻——感谢天上地下随便什么超自然的存在让他们最终买到了货）。

可眼下，这部分还是得做出些妥协。The Clash成立至今，乐队一边磨合一边创作，还进行着相当累人的高密度巡演。他们的第一张专辑已让他们在圈内闯出了名气，乐队也开始收获一批忠实拥趸。Mick不确定自己是不是完全喜欢这样：他们太想要成功，便拼了命地埋头朝前冲。这么做的回报很值得，但代价也是显而易见的。

在很多事上Mick都有所保留：他不喜欢Bernie的蛮横指令，不喜欢被催促着早起，不喜欢有人对他的音乐构想指手划脚，也不喜欢每次上台前胸口挥之不去的强烈紧张感，那让他想吐。他知道Joe也一样：高强度的演出压力让对方的嗓子和情绪都开始出状况。Joe的酒精和大麻摄入量大增，喜怒无常的问题也明显加剧了。

所以遥远的西印度群岛成了自我调整之地——和乐队常规的生活节奏相比，不尽如人意的牙买加之行已是一种优待（虽然他们带着给新专辑写歌的任务，并不是纯粹休假）。面对难得的喘息机会，Mick决定自己可以忍受一点危险、无聊和炎热的低纬度气候。

他捏着烟卷的手再次熟练地朝右歪去，等了半晌却没人来接。Mick扭头去看，发现他的同伴整个瘫在座椅里一动不动，下半身几乎快滑到地上，正张着嘴发出均匀的呼吸声。

Mick终于忍无可忍地翻了个大白眼，然后无奈地笑了起来。

Joe Strummer。

这人有时是个十足的傻瓜。有时又像个谜，不愿更深入地分享自己。或许此时他们还不够了解彼此，但写歌的默契明显与日俱增。Mick很期待他们的合作能把乐队带上新的高峰——如果牙买加没有把他们生吞活剥的话。

鬼使神差地，Mick拢了拢汗湿的额发，调整了一下坐姿，向右边凑得更近 ，开始在糟糕的光线下打量睡着的人。

巡演路上，有时Joe也会这样张嘴睡着，和前一秒四处胡闹吵个不停到处坐人大腿或找人坐自己大腿的多动状态形成鲜明对比。Mick鄙夷这种胡闹，他更喜欢保持距离，独自占据双倍空位，安静地想自己的事。

所以他并未仔细看过对方睡着时的样子——没有机会，也遑论动机。也许是大麻的影响，眼下这番滑稽的情形却让他从心底泛起一种温柔的好奇。

他上下扫视着Joe的脸。影院昏暗，不允许他看得多清楚分明，但不知怎的，那张完全放松，平静异常的脸透着一股难以描述的生动——平时表情丰富的人被睡眠抽去了表情，反差简直是诙谐的。

Mick下意识地盯了一会儿，回过神来兀自感到一阵尴尬。

他决定报复对方一下，于是思考片刻，抬手吸进一口烟，缓缓吐在对方脸上。

Joe没有动，无知无觉地继续熟睡，歪着脑袋胸口起起伏伏。

得逞后的Mick又笑了起来。他看回前方的银幕，决定不叫醒对方。

好在电影没过多久就结束了。伴着主题曲，片尾字幕开始滚动。退场的人流吵醒了Joe。他用力搓揉着脸，摇摇晃晃地试图坐回椅子正中，扭头去看Mick。

“呃，我错过了多少？ ”

“……我怎么知道，混球。而且你他妈的才不在意情节。 ”

“好了Mick，别这样。 ”

“起来，我们回Pegasus。 ”

Mick的恼火只有一半是真的。他们随着向外的人流鱼贯而出。夜晚依然温热的空气在街头将他们团团围住。

Joe深呼吸几回，用力晃了晃头好让自己清醒。Mick把头发朝后捋，从衣袋里重新掏出一根，点上吸了口，默契地递给Joe。影院离海滨不远，酒店则在相反的方向。沿着这几天新熟悉的路线，他们并肩朝酒店走去。

金斯敦的街道在夜晚空旷了许多，不比白日多几分友好。Mick和Joe快步走着，将茂密的植被和虫鸣不断抛在身后。前路被偶尔驶过的小轿车短暂照亮又陷入昏暗。他们谁都不说什么，不安感却显而易见。

行至某个街区，有什么让两人同时停下了脚步：遥远的某处传来一阵轻快的鼓声。

仿佛突然落入人间的奇异惊喜，那声音在夜晚的微风中持续地跳动着，使人振奋，坚硬又柔软。

牙买加的脉搏。

他们对视了一下，短暂驻足听了片刻，然后继续快步前行。

“这是个好兆头。”Joe 喃喃自语，又朝 Mick笑了笑，“我相信这种事。”

他开始轻声唱起一首牙买加民歌，边唱边笑，嗓音里甚至还能听出一丝睡意——也可能是因为大麻。Mick跟着哼了起来。

他们持续交换着烟。手指时不时擦过对方的。

快到酒店时Joe突然改了主意，开始嚷嚷要去哪个路边瞥见的小酒馆喝上一杯——他不想这么早就回酒店，这对他突然拥有的好心情是一种残忍的浪费。

他真的很聒噪。

这也显然是个糟糕的主意。

但Mick没有拒绝。

他们拐了个弯。Mick终于在金斯敦的夜色中露出一抹温和的、独属于他的微笑。

“你笑什么？”Joe好奇地瞥了他一眼。

他只是搖搖头：这感觉也不坏。

**Author's Note:**

> -故事发生在1977年Mick和Joe第一次去牙买加期间，被骗是真的，看电影也是真的，细节都是假的。  
> -因为实在太冷，我一个打死都不写文的人都开始写了（笑）。分级之后可能会变，看我有没有余力继续写了。如果细节有错都是我的锅。  
> -这个合集的标题来自Harry Belafonte的《Jamaica Farewell》，很温柔的歌，喜欢了很多年。  
> -我不清楚他们在牙买加影院具体看的是什么，也不记得自己记忆中他们在牙买加看了五遍《不速之客》的说法是哪里来的了。为了方便查找细节，我就照着《不速之客》写了。


End file.
